1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic module, in which cell sets are electrically connected in parallel.
2. Description of Related Art
A photovoltaic module is a device to transform light into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. In recent years, the photovoltaic industry develops so rapidly because every country works hard to promote renewable energy.
Currently, a low voltage photovoltaic module is manufactured by a laser process to complete the layout of common electrodes at front end and then by a module process to electrically connect the common electrodes by ribbons across a part of cell units of cell sets. However, this approach requires the ribbons to be bonded on a part of the cell units of the cell sets, and thus the whole lay-up structure of the photovoltaic module is very complicated. The complicated lay-up structure affects the yield of the module process and the lamination process. The hardware cost also increases. In addition, the module cost also increases because the ribbons are needed to connect the common electrodes. Furthermore, it causes a waste that a part of the cell units are shielded by the ribbons and thus are unable to generate electricity because the ribbons must be across a part of the cell units of the cell sets.